It Can't Be So
by Bent not Broken
Summary: Kagome, dealing with her mother and brothers death, vows never to be happy again. She goes to live with her aunt, and starts school, meeting Inuyasha. Can he heal her heart and she heal his? Or will they end up hurting each other more? Inu-Kag Mir-San
1. Bloody Embrace

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

It Can't Be So

It couldn't be real, it had to be a bad dream, all of it had to be!

"It can't be true!" she cried out rocking back and forth on the now bloodstained carpet.

"Mama! Souta! You can't be...no!" Kagome screamed through her bitter tears. She looked at the lifeless form in her arms, her mother. The older woman's hair clung to her face, blood spilling out from various wounds. It just couldn't be so.

--Earlier that day --

Kagome grabbed her purse, slipping it down her neck and around her shoulder. She glanced in the mirror making sure she looked presentable. She walked down the stairs to the living room where her mother was folding clothes.

"Mama, I'm going to the mall with my friends, bye!" she called over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

"Be careful honey, I don't want you getting hurt," her mother said softly.

"Oh, don't worry mother, I'll be fine," Kagome said reasurringly.

"Just be careful dear, I've heard all about those kidnappers. I don't want my baby getting hurt!"

Kagome blushed, muttering half-heartedly, "Mom..."

"Goodbye dear!"

Kagome smiled, "Bye mama."

She opened the front door, stepping outside into the crisp evening air.

* * *

When she arrived home all of the lights were off, which wasn't strange considering her mother was usually asleep at the time.

She walked in the house, creeping up the stairs quietly. That's when she saw it. Blood, blood everywhere on the landing of the stairs, it tracked to her mothers room.

She walked to the door slowly , not knowing if it was safe to enter or not. She cracked it open, just as a figure jumped out of the window. All she noticed before she screamed was a spider shaped scar. Kagome was shocked.

Her mother and younger brother lay dead at the foot of the old bed, arms still wrapped about eachother.

Blood seeped from still open wounds, making a pool of blood around the two.

Emotion hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. Kagome ran to the pair, not caring about the blood. She kneeled in front of them, wrapping her arms around the both of them, burying her head in the crook of her mothers neck.

She squeezed her eyes shut, bitter tears fighting to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me...mother...Souta,"she moaned, tighting her bloody arms around the two.

"Mama! Souta! You can't be... no!" she screamed through her blurred vision.

She scrambled out of the bloody embraceto the phone, dialing 911. "Hello this is the Tokyo Police Station, please state your emergency," came the voice.

"They-they killed them! Please! Help me! Mama...Souta their dead!" she all but yelled into the receiver.

"Okay, I need you to calm down miss and state your address."

"4456 Shikon Street! Please hurry! Please!"

"They should be there soon, I need you to keep talking, and calm down."

"Calm down! My mama...my brother! They're dead and you want me to calm down!"

Just as she finished that statement she heard sirens,she slammed down the phone. She sank to the floor, head in her hands. She began crying, dry sobs emitting from her dry throat. She rocked back and forth, praying.

"Mama, Souta, I can't live without you guys..." she said through her tears.

Just then a police officer flung open the door and called over his shoulder, "We found them Chief!"

A rather plump man walked in, his gray, balding head glinting in the moonlight.

"Ma'am your going to have to go downtown for questioning..." he spoke softly to her kneeling by her crumpled form. She nodded her head, shakily standing up.

"An-anything I can do to help..." she said scrubbing her red puffy eyes.

A woman walked in wrapping a small blanket around her shoulders, leaving her arm around her shoulder.

"Now come with me my dear and we will take you downtown," she said gently.

She nodded and followed the raven haired woman. She led her to a police car, opening the door and nudging her slightly, signaling herto get in.

"Now honey, this man," she said glancing at the cop situated in the front seat," is Andrew, a foreigner from the United States none the less, he will be driving you downtown. I will be contacting a family member, so I shall see you later." she said whilst smiling warmly at her and closing the door.

Kagome sat in silence on the ride downtown, staring outside dully, all the life, the happiness in her eyes faded into nothingness.

Once they arrived she walked into a small room with one table and four chairs. A man walked in with a file and sat down, gesturing for her to sit down.

She sat down on the old, rusty chair, giving a small greeting.

And so the questioning begun.

-Two days afterward-

Kagome sat on the train, staring blankly at the scenery flying by wistfully. She sighed.

Her aunt Keade agreed to let her come and stay in her small town. She was almost happy that she was going to Keade. Almost. Kagome doubted she would ever be happy again. Ever. During the past few days she had wished she were dead, along with her family.

No, she would not commit suicide. She refused to take the cowards way out.

She glanced sideways at a family. A little child was begging his mother for treats from the snack bar, and when the mother had refused he burst into tears, causing his mother to embrace him gently.

She longed for her mothers touch, to embrace and hold her. She felt a pang in her heart and tears began welling up in her eyes. She swiped at the tears that were threatening to fall, she wouldn't cry anymore, she would be strong, for her mother, and for her brother.

She would be strong.

-2 hours later-

She stepped on the platform, looking around for Keade, and she finally spotted her old aunt. The woman wobbled as fastly as her old legs could carry her to Kagome. She embraced Kagome tightly.

"Child, I am very sorry for your loss, I wish I could have been there," the old woman said hoarsley.

"It is ok Kaede, let's just go home."

The two walked out, Kagome holding her luggage in one hand, Keade in the other.

REVIEW

Pwease?

V

V

V

V


	2. Settling In

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha….

A/N: This chapter I hope is longer, I don't necessarily like short chappies, but that was the default chapter anyway… Well here goes my attempt at Chapter 1, enjoy!

Ja!

Nya-chan

Chapter 1- Settling In

Kagome glanced around the room. It was small yet cozy. The bed had a canopy a deep shade of green, the walls a slightly lighter green. They had pictures of vines and beautiful flowers.

"I hope you like this room, unless you'd rather sleep on the couch…I'll let you settle in, call me if you need me, dear," Kaede said whilst turning around and walking out of the room.

"Thank you Kaede for your hospitality !" she called over her shoulder, hoping the older woman would hear her.

She turned back to the room, walking over to the mahogany dresser. She put her trunk on the top of the it, unsnapping the locks on it. She began taking out clothes and putting them in random drawers, but stopped when she saw a picture of she, her mother, and her brother.

She fingered it gingerly tears welling up in her eyes.

No! I will not cry! She thought angrily.

She scrubbed at her eyes, finding a picture frame atop the night stand, she picked up the picture, sliding it into the frame and setting it back down on the night stand she gazed at it for some time before returning to putting her clothes away.

A few minutes later

She walked down the old stairs, that were moaning with disapproval. She walked into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs.

"Are you done unpacking, child?" Kaede asked.

"Yes I am, thank you again…"

"It is quite alright dear. How about I make some tea and we can speak about the school you will be attending."

Her eyes widened slightly, she had totally forgotten about school! "Of course, ba-chan. (aunt)"

The old woman hummed as she began taking items out of the cupboards.

After a few minutes she sat down, sliding a mug of warm tea towards Kagome. She sipped her tea before speaking again, "Kagome, I know you're still…suffering from your loss, but you must go to school."

"I know," Kagome said quietly.

"You will go to Hitomiake Public High school, I've already gotten your uniform."

"What will you do during the day?" she asked curiously, sipping at her tea once more.

"I own a daycare, most of the children stay with me. This is a fairly small town, as you know."

"Ah, I see."

The door bell rang suddenly, startling Kagome. Kaede got up and went to the door. She heard Kaede say happily, "Ah Sango! I would like you to meet my niece."

Soon Kaede and a woman with raven hair tied in a ponytail walked in. She looked just about her age, possibly older. Kagome stood and walked over to the woman extending her hand.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

The woman smiled warmly and shook her hand, "I am Sango Taijya, Nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled back, but Sango frowned slightly, noticing it stopped at her eyes. She could tell this girl used to be happy and full of life, but something had saddened her so deeply, it was no more.

"Kagome Sango shall go to school with you, I am sure you will make good friends. But excuse me if you may, I must check on Arisu, I promised I would," Kaede said smiling at both.

"Alright ba-chan. Bye…"

"Sango, will you stay with her?" Kaede asked.

"Of course," she said smiling.

At that Kaede pulled on a jacket and left.

"So, Kagome what would you like to do?"

"Oh, I don't mind really, would you like to just talk?"

"Sure," she said.

They walked to the living room and sat on the antique sofa.

"So..."

1 hour later

Kagome and Sango had talked for a long while, almost immediate friends. Of course, Kagome was a little touchy on the parents subject, but other than that it went good.

She waved her new friend off as she stood on the porch, Kaede next to her. (A/N Yes Kaede is back...duh nuh!)

She turned to Kaede and said, "Shall we go to sleep now Kaede?"

"Yes child, we shall."

They both walked in, Kaede walking to her room, Kagome to hers.

Kagome laid amongst the many pillows and blankets, fitfully groaning and sleeping.

_She walked in, looking at her mother. Her mother smiled warmly and reached a hand out to her._

_"Mama..." Kagome said happily, but soon the dream turned into a nightmare. Her mother was being stabbed reapetedly and she kept running, but couldn't reach her._

_"Ka...go..me..." said her mother, choking on her own blood. "Why won't you h-help me!"_

_"I can't! Mother!" she yelled as she began to fade. "MOTHER!"  
_

"MOTHER!" Kagome screamed, jolting awake. She rocked back and forth, clutching her blankets, sobbing.

"It was just a dream," she said,"Just a dream."

But she kept picturing her mothers face, looking at her, asking her why she didn't help.

It was her fault she decided. If she had not gone shopping, she would have been there for her mother, not having a good time while her mother was being killed.

All her fault...

She didn't know how wrong she was.

I know, I know, boring...Eh? I had to introduce Sango...yay! Gods I'm tired...2:45 am sharp! Heh, dad specifically told me to go to bed early (i gotta wake up at 6:30 -.-;;)and I specifically stayed up...eyebrows. Still short...gods I'm lazy... ne who...

Nya-chan


	3. Dog Ears!

A/N: Gods, dad was serious when her said, 'Go to bed early!' Aw who cares, I had my headphones on.... (oh yes ,honestly, this'll be longer...)  
  
Disclaimer: ...I don't own Inuyasha...I offered them 2 dollars! 2 DOLLARS!  
  
It Can't Be So  
Chapter 2 Dog Ears!?  
  
Kagome slipped on her uniform, looking in the mirror. It wasn't anything special, just a plain gray top and a checkered skirt. She grabbed her new yellow backpack (A/N Dora the Explorer) and walked downstairs.  
  
"Kagome, are you ready to go to school?" the old woman asked whilst putting clean dishes away.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." she said hesitantly, "I'm meeting Sango outside, we're walking together, and ba-chan? Please be careful..."  
  
"I will child, do not worry, now go and meet Sango."  
  
"Alright, bye ba-chan."  
  
Kagome walked out the door onto the porch, stopping to gaze at the beautiful field of blossoms in the front of the house.  
  
"Kagome, ready to go?" Sango asked as she walked up to the house.  
  
"Yup," she said, quickly walking down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, yes, we're going by Miroku and Inuyasha's house so....heh...beware."  
  
"Who are they?" Kagome asked while they began walking.  
  
"Some friends, we've known each other our who life, so we're pretty close."  
  
"Oh, neat!" After that they pretty much walked in a peaceful silence, other than the occasional comment from Kagome. Soon they came upon a large white house.  
  
"Ah my dear Sango!" he said to her.  
  
"Keep your hand's away lech!"  
  
"Sango, I cannot even say a simple hello, without being scolded, you wound me, "he said, clutching his heart in mock pain.  
  
'So this must be Miroku...'  
  
"God Miroku, can't even keep you hands off for three seconds eh?" came another voice.  
  
She turned to look at the person and her eyes widened in shock. There stood a man with a long white mane and piercing gold eyes... best off all? He had, soft fluffy triangular doggy ears on his head.  
  
'Kawaii!' she thought.  
  
She then felt someone take her hands, and she turned to face the perv, Miroku.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Dear lady, will you bear my child?"  
  
Her eyebrow twitched just before Sango beat the shit out of him and Inuyasha gave him a casual kick in the side.  
  
"I take that as a no, "he rasped.  
  
At School  
  
Kagome and Sango had 3 classes together and there were 6 classes in total. Sango and she split ways, Kagome walking into room 304.  
  
She sat down in a seat near the back, hoping this class was a little interesting. More students came in, most jacking around or talking. She sighed, boy this would be a long day.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher came in," Hello class, I am Mr. M..." she was soon sleeping.  
  
After the long day, Kagome finally got out of 6th period. She waited for most of the kids to leave before walking out not really paying attention. She clutched her books to her chest, staring at the ground.  
  
That's when she accidentally hit Inuyasha, who was also staring at the ground.  
  
"Hey watch it wench!" he yelled.  
  
"I am not a wench! And you should be the one watching out!"  
  
"Feh!" (usual Inuyasha comment)  
  
She narrowed her eyes before turning on her heel and stomping out. Of course, Sango had some sort of athletic practice, so she was on her own. She walked to the double doors, opening them and stepping onto the pavement.  
  
She took a deep breath and began walking. Of course she didn't notice a blue eyed youkai following her, but Inuyasha did. (:-D)  
  
Inuyasha landed next to her, making her jump out of her skin from surprise.  
  
"Holy shit! Gah! Do you have to do that!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha covered his ears, "Okay, okay! Stop yelling!"  
  
"Oh sorry, forgot about your ears..."  
  
"Feh! Sure did!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, glanced behind her, sensing something strange. Unfourtunatly she stumbled on a rather large rock, tripping. She braced herself for impact, instead two strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"You really need to watch where you're going," Inuyasha stated.  
  
He let go of her waist letting her stand up. She brushed herself off before turning and marching off, her face a brilliant crimson.  
  
She walked into her aunts' house and was surprised to see one kid left.  
  
She kneeled down to him, he had red, puffy hair.  
  
"Hi, my names Kagome, what's yours?"  
  
"Shippou! I haven't seen you around before...are you new?"  
  
"Yes I am, what are you coloring?"  
  
"My house, see?" Shippou picked up his picture and showed it to her.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful Shippou!" she said with enthusiasm.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Shippou! Your parents are here," Kaede called.  
  
"Well, I have to go, nice meeting you!" Shippou said as he got up and walked towards the door. Kagome sighed and slumped against the couch. 


	4. Shippou and the Strange Youkai revised

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so keep the lawyers away!

A/N- Yay, I finally began revising! Aren't you so happy? (:

Nya

It Can't Be So

Chapter Three

Shippou and the strange Youkai

Kagome bolted straight up in bed. It was that damn dream again. It had been four months and she still missed her mother. She still had the dream and she still couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha. She had slowly been healing the emotional pain of losing her mother, she didn't cry as much whenever she thought of her, but it still ached.

Over the months she and Inuyasha had gotten closer, why she knew not. Maybe it was because they both lost their mothers. Yet, that didn't seem right...

She cleared her mind of all thoughts, shaking her head. Of course it was right! Why else would she like Inuyasha? Kagome new her head would be pounding in the morning if she didn't sleep, so she laid her head on her soft jade green pillow and shut her eyes.

She silently prayed she wouldn't dream anymore that night.

Kagome mumbled curses at her alarm clock as she reached blindly for the snooze button. Her eyes were shut tight against the intruding sun. She accidentally hit a glass of water she had forgotten to take downstairs for her ba-chan to clean.

"Kyaa!" she yelped, sitting up straight as she attempted to catch the falling glass. Totally forgetting the sun was blinding her she toppled out of bed trying to intercept the fall. Actually, if some lone stranger just happened upon the scene it would be quite comical. A girl around sixteen legs halfway on the large bed, halfway off, her knotted hair from sleep sticking up like porcupine quills, her overly large comforter draped across the bed at an odd angle as a glass shattered right in front of her face, water spraying everywhere.

Kagome growled at the broken glass, her eyes closed as she attempted to wipe the water off her face, simultaneously slipping off the bed and landing with her feet in the air on the floor.

'I can tell this going to be a good day...'

After Kagome detangled herself from the floor and picked up the broken glass she set at work on her hair. She raked the brush through her thick hair, wincing as her head was yanked around. After she got through with that she felt like she had just been blindfolded and spun around several times. She slipped on her uniform, bouncing down the stairs.

She approached the kitchen, peeking in. Kaede glanced up at her, shaking her head.

"Hurry Kagome you'll be late for school, it took you long enough. What was that crash I heard?" she asked, still bustling around the kitchen.

"Uh, I had a slight difficulty..." she said, grabbing a peanut butter sandwich from the small plate on the table.

Kaede raised her brows but said nothing. Kagome gave a secretive smile, grabbing her yellow backpack.

"Ja ne ba-chan! I have to go," she said, glaring at the insanely heavy pack.

"Gods Kaede, what did you put in here!"

"Just your lunch," she said simply, grabbing a fork.

Kagome shook her head, dragging the offending item out the door with her free arm. She gobbled the rest of the peanut butter sandwich, grabbing the other strap of the pack and heaving it over her shoulder.

"Just a lunch my foot..."she grumbled, waving at the sprinting Sango.

She stepped off the path onto the dirt road, waiting for Sango.

"Hi Sango," she said smiling at the older girl who was sweating from exhaustion.

"Kags, I'm literally dead from trying to get here on time and all you say is, 'Hi Sango!' No, 'Sango are you okay?'" she replied, grinning despite the fact she probably lost about twenty pounds on her run.

Kagome rolled her eyes, giving a small laugh. "If you need some water I'm sure they're at least thirty of them in my backpack."

"Auntie Kaede overdo it again?"

"Yeah," she said melodramatically, "So, Sango-chan, know any short-cuts to school?"

"Uh, I think...it's been a while since I've walked it but I vaguely remember."

"Well, it's worth a try, eh?"

She and Sango cut through the small field and began walking down the dirt path in the forest.

"Um, Sango...You **do **know where we are right?"

"Of course I do!" she said airily.

"You don't, do you!" Kagome said stopping and glaring at Sango's back.

"Okay, so I'm kind of l-"Sango was interrupted as a small whirlwind of dust halted in front of them.

As the dust cleared a man appeared, flashing a small smile at them.

"Well, it's not everyday you see that happen," she muttered under her breath, stepping back.

Sango cracked her knuckles, glaring at the man. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I was just running home to get my books, and my name is Kouga," he said, striking a pose as he said his name.

'O-kay,' Kagome thought, looking at him like he grew three more heads.

He stuck out his hand after his five seconds of fame, beaming at them wildly.

Sango looked at him skeptically, but grasped the appendage and shook it, "I'm Sango and this is Kagome," she said gesturing towards Kagome.

"Nice to meet you," she said, nodding her head.

Inuyasha and Miroku appeared out of the blue, walking up to them slowly.

Kagome felt a little shot of happiness shoot through her heart when she saw Inuyasha.

Suddenly she felt hands grasp her own and she turned her attention back to the intruding youkai.

She silently chanted in her head, 'Please not another pervert, please not another pervert!'

"Kagome, you are my woman!" he said happily. Sango stared at him, Inuyasha looked like he was about to tear something up, and Miroku grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Kagome blushed, shaking his hands off irritably, saying defiantly, "I am NOBODIES woman, got that, besides I just met you five minutes ago!"

"A tough one, I like that in my woman!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind Inuyasha came up and socked him in the head.

"You heard her she's not interested!"

"What would you know dog turd!"

"A lot more than you, wimpy wolf!"

Kouga growled and shook his fist at Inuyasha, snarling, "Want to fight, right here right now!"

Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs at him.

Kagome, who was currently being blocked by Inuyasha's tall frame, walked around him and stood in between them.

"First and foremost, I am NOT your woman Kouga, second Inuyasha BACK OFF before I go insane on you!"

"I will be back, my woman! But for now I have to go!" he said as he darted past them.

"I'm not your woman!" she yelled, shaking her fist in the direction the crazed man left.

"Keh! Why'd you stop me wrench!"

"Because you were being stupid and I didn't want you getting hurt!" her eyes widened slightly, she blushed and stomped off.

'Bad Kagome, **bad!**' she thought grinding her teeth as she stormed away.

Sango was just about to scold Inuyasha when she felt a hand rubbing against her butt.

"Miroku you PERVERT!" she screamed, slapping him before walking off in a similar fashion Kagome did.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other before shrugging and saying, "Women," before casually strolling down the dirt path.

Kagome walked down her road, glaring at the gravel. Of course that morning they had been late- by thirty minutes! Now it was after school and she was cooling down from an argument she just had with Inuyasha.

Kagome opened the screen door, dropping her pack in the hallway. She walked into the living room, immediately brightening up at the person sitting on the couch.

"Hey Shippou," she said plopping down beside him, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I have to stay here till morning though, Mama went out of town," he said while flipping through channels on the t.v., momentarily stopping at some swimsuit commercial.

"Ah, well I don't think you're going to find anything to on, so do you want to go shopping, I'll buy you some candy?"

"Sure! But, tonight, you have to be careful of him..."

"Who?" she asked, raising her brows.

"_Him." _

"Oh, ok... well let's get going, I'll go tell Kaede."

"Ok!"

Soon they were out the door and walking towards the small shop they called a mall out here. In Tokyo they had a **much** larger mall.

Once they arrived, Shippou ran towards the fudge shop, crying out happily. She smiled and followed him in the store, where his face was pressed up against the glass window that was blocking intruding hands from touching it.

"Which kind do you want Shippo?"

"Um, that kind!" he said pointing to a random type of fudge.

"Ok, ma'am, can we have that kind please, whichever he is pointing at?" she asked the person behind the counter politely.

"Of course, that'll be 2.99 miss," she said while picking it up and handing over the counter.

Kagome handed her the money and turned to leave when something; rather someone caught her eye. He had long curly black hair pulled into a ponytail, red eyes, and a cruel smirk. He gave her the shivers and she turned away walking to the next store, when she looked back, he was gone as if nobody had been there.

'Strange,' she thought.

A/N- Hah! How's that! I finally got it revised! Go me, go me! (: Just kidding.


	5. Tied Together

Disclaimer- Sadly, me not own Inu-chan.

A/N- This is the deal people; I need a beta-reader, **bad**. As you've noticed I have horrible grammar, so if you excel in this subject and wish to be my beta-reader e-mail me or give me your e-mail address. If you do become my beta-reader you will receive every chapter before it comes out on Revised- partially- October 12, 2004.

Nya-chan

It Can't Be So

Chapter 4- Tied Together-

Kagome crept silently up the stairs of the old house she now called home. She smiled down at the small youkai kitsune, stroking his red fur lovingly. Shippou and her had grown quite close to each other. Usually when his mother would lave on long trips, she would take care of him. Kagome couldn't help but think of that man in the mall, though. As many times as she had been there in the past few months, she had **never** seen him.

Who was he? More so, **what** was he? She opened the door to her small bedroom, padding quietly over to her bed. She pulled the overly large jade green comforter back and placed Shippou on the soft bed. She pulled the covers up to his chin and smiled, maternal love gleaming in her eyes as she gazed down at the small boy.

She shook her head, turning and walking back out of the room. She quietly walked down the stairs, hoping to find some sort of peace outside the house. Her head hurt from thinking entirely way too much. She rubbed her head with a hand, opening the screen door to walk outside.

She looked up once she was outside in the cool evening air. The smell of forest pine and the scent of rain wafted to her nose. She smiled and closed her eyes, taking a big whiff of the comforting smell. Her headache diminished slightly.

She glanced around the dark field, a gleam of silver catching her eye. There, sitting in the lone tree that occupied the field, was Inuyasha. The moon gave him an earth real glow as she approached him.

She leaned against the tree trunk, looking up into the long boughs of the tree.

"Well, I never expected to see you here in the middle of the night, sitting in the tree none the less," she stated, raising her brows at him.

He glared down at her, growling in warning.

"Aw, what did I do Inu-chan?"

"First of all, **never** call me Inu-chan, it makes me feel like some demented pet, second of all you didn't do anything, I just like sitting in this tree, got a problem with it?"

"Nope not at all...but you have to let me come sit up there with you if you don't want me to call the police," she said, grinning up at him.

He glanced down, eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would," she said, gripping a tree branch, "so you can't knock me off or you'll be dead dog doo."

She clambered up the tree and settled on a branch near his.

"So, **Inuyasha**, what's up? You sound like you're actually thinking, and that scares me slightly," she said, grinning at him from her branch.

"Humph, shut up wench!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, it's perfectly normal to come out here in the middle of the night and sit in a tree, totally."

He sighed turning his head slightly to glare at her.

"I'm not gonna get any peace until I tell you, am I?"

"Nope, no peace at all, and I'll make sure of that."

He sighed again, gazing at the moon.

"Well I was thinking of what you said the other day..."

Kagome raised her brows, turning and dangling her feet off the tree branch to face him fully.

"When you said you didn't want me to get hurt..."

Kagome blushed again at the memory that one had slipped.

"Eh?"

"Well...I was wondering if you meant it..."

Kagome smiled at his blush, saying merrily, "Of course I meant it Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked startled and was about to question her more when she dropped out of the tree, walking silently towards her home.

She glanced behind her and saw he was standing on the branch ready to leap off and follow her.

She called behind her,

"Oh, shut up and SIT down Inuyasha before you kill yourself!"

Miraculously, he tripped on a small pommel in the tree and fell to his butt.

...

Kagome smiled as she walked into the house, walking up to her room and lying down next to Shippou. Shippou cuddled into her side, giving a content sigh.

Kagome frowned; she hadn't succeeded in clearing her head...only making it more jumbled.

Oh well. Maybe some shut-eye would do it.

....

Inuyasha unlatched the window to her bedroom quietly, jumping in gracefully and silently. He went to Kagome's bedside and gazed down at her face for a few minutes.

(WARNING- OOCness! And strange IY moment!)

He craned his neck down and kissed her forehead slightly, his long mane falling over his shoulder. Kagome smiled in her sleep, reaching a hand out to him. Inuyasha backed up and turned back to the window, muttering about turning soft.

...Morning...

Kagome blinked sleepily, grinning hysterically.

"I just had the best sleep I've ever had!" she murmured as she stretched,

Shippou gave a whimper off protest as she got off the bed, scratching around for his human pillow.

Kagome smiled down upon him before turning and walking down to the kitchen.

Suddenly her face turned beet-red.

'I dreamed Inuyasha kissed me... BAD Kagome BAD!' she thought, shaking her head as if to rid her thoughts of the arrogant, selfish, rude, inconsiderate, protective, gorgeous...

"Ah! Stop it Kags!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the doorbell rang. Kaede was already waddling to the door when she stopped in front of it, unlatching the door.

A strange sense of foreboding washed over her as she opened the door slowly, her eyes widening at the person who happened to land on their front door-step.

"U-um... H-h-hello M-m-mister, can I-I help you?"

There, smirking that evil smirk was the man from the mall.

"I came to introduce myself, I am your new neighbor, Ishomai, Naraku." He stated, sticking his hand out.

Kaede came up behind her, "Nice meeting you, we are the Higurashi's, but alas we must go," she said waving before shutting the door.

"That man has an evil aura around him, Kagome, do not go anywhere near him," Kaede said seriously, locking the door.

Kagome nodded, "I felt it too."

Kaede raised her brows," Only miko's are able to sense a persons aura, have you been training to become one?"

"Um...no..." she said, bringing a finger to her chin.

"Hm..." Kaede said as she wobbled to the kitchen.

'That man...there's something about him...' she thought whilst walking to the now waking Shippou.

...

(: You loved it, you know ya did, now all you have to do is press that blue button down at the bottom of this page...

ç

ç

ç

ç


	6. Insanity Or Murder

Disclaimer- I dont own Inu-chan.  
  
A/N READ! PLEASE!- Okay, I'm pretty mad at my computer, it lost all my files and I have to rewrite this whole chappie. Gomen, I know, I'm rrreeeaaalllyy late. Heh, Earth-Goddess is telling me to write more, so I will! Also, through the fic you'll be wondering when Naraku got a dumpster...well the 'no trespassing sign in earlier chapters was there because they were renovating it, therefore they brought a dumpster in, and haven't token it out. Got it? I hope...  
  
Oh yes, I want to thank Akuma-sama and Fantasy-Seal for actually e-mailing me back. Thank you!!  
  
Ja- Nya-chan  
  
---------Chapter 5------Insanity or Murder-------It Can't Be So--------  
  
Kagome plopped down on the antique sofa and scooped up the remote that lay next to her. She began flipping through the channels, hoping something good would be on. Honestly, staying home alone in an old house with a psycho freak that likes it when people fear him, as a next-door neighbor wasn't one of the things she planned on doing in her lifetime. But then again, she didn't plan to have her mother murdered either.  
  
Shippou had left for home and Kaede went to see Arisu. She shook her head, as if to rid her thoughts of her mother, and sighed in exasperation when she failed miserably.  
  
'Mom, I promise I'll find your killer...I promise,' she thought sadly. She scowled when she found nothing on, and stood, dropping her feet to the cold, wooden floor. She rubbed her temple, before walking up the old stairs. She turned the brass knob to her door and walked in, sitting down on the olive colored sheets. She gazed out the large window, and realized it looked upon Naraku's backyard.  
  
Scary enough he walked out carrying a large, black, plastic bag, walking to the dumpster in the back of his house.  
  
Wait, a LARGE, black, PLASTIC, bag, big enough to fit a body...her eyes widened at the realization and she gave a little 'eep' before jumping quickly off the bed and kneeling below her windowsill. Her head was high enough to peer out, yet low enough to be discreet.  
  
Naraku walked to the forest colored dumpster and threw the bag in, turning to leave he stopped halfway and gazed into Kagome's window. She yelped in surprise and quickly sank lower, back pressed against the wall below the window.  
  
She stayed that way until she heard the start of an engine and the peeling out of tires. Her back, which was rigid with fear, slumped.  
  
'Oh. My. God.'  
  
'Kagome, you were probably just seeing things, it could be an ordinary trash bag,' she thought to herself.  
  
Only one way to find out.  
  
------10 Minutes later--------  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought as she shrugged on her jacket. She opened the screen door and walked around the house to the large wooden gate that was Naraku's. She pulled the handle, but it was locked from the inside out.  
  
She sighed, only one other way. She put her hand atop the wooden fence, before swinging one leg over so she was straddling the fence. (ouch...) She swung her other leg around, and cried out in pain when she fell face flat in the dew-covered grass, collecting bruises and scratches along the way.  
  
She tried to stand, but her ankle gave a scream of protest. She glanced at it and shuddered. Her whole foot was covered in bruises. She grasped part of the fence for support, and limped over to the dumpster. The foul stench caused her to cover her mouth with her hand.  
  
She looked around, and just when she saw a glance of pale skin, she heard the garage door open.  
  
'Oh. Shit.' She knew she couldn't make it back over the fence with her leg, so she had to find another way out. She limped to the gate, trying to pull it open, but, alas, you cannot open a lock without a key.  
  
'Gah! Kagome, plan B, never leave the house without plan B!'  
  
She limped to the screen door, ignoring the crimson stains on the patio concrete.  
  
'Please, open, please!' she thought as she shoved it open.  
  
'Good...the...door...open...' she thought, some of the fear leaving her, but quickly returning in a larger number when the security alarm clock went off.  
  
Adrenaline now pushing her on she ran to the gate, oblivious to the protests her feet were giving her. She grasped the fence right when someone got to the patio screen. She fell off the other side, just as the person stepped out of the house. She lay there, but quickly got up, hearing the gate being unlocked. She limped as fast as she could to the front of the house, and quickly walked in. She locked and bolted the door, and sank to the floor.  
  
She put her face in her hands, the fear slowly leaving her. But, the gods didn't play nice with her, and the doorbell rang, jolting her up. She limped to the kitchen window and peered out. There, on her doorstep, was Naraku.  
  
She limped up the stairs, taking her clothes off in the process. She got to the bathroom and turned on the shower, pulling a towel on. Her legs and face had bruises scattered everywhere, so she put some of her ba-chan's anti-wrinkle cream on her face. She didn't even bother with her feet.  
  
The steam from the shower was making her queasy so she limped back down the stairs to the door. She opened it a fraction of an inch, plastering a smile to her face as she poked her head out.  
  
"Yes, Naraku, may I help you," she asked, and was surprised at her own steadiness of her voice.  
  
"My house was broken into, did you see anything?" Naraku asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"No, I was in the shower, sorry! I have to get going," she said a little to quickly.  
  
Naraku pushed open the door and advanced on her. She instinctively limped back until she was against a wall. Naraku nuzzled his head in the side of her shoulder.  
  
"If you saw anything Kagome, you better not tell anyone, or I'll kill every single, one of your friends just like I did your mother," he said dangerously into her ear.  
  
She pushed him off her and said, "I think you over-stayed your visit now leave," she said as calmly as possible. He smirked when he smelt fear coming off her in wavelengths. (he's hanyou, member?)  
  
He turned on his heel, and walked out the door, shutting it as he left. She sank to the floor. She felt alone, very alone. She couldn't tell anyone. Or else her friends would be killed...she wouldn't let that happen. Just as tears began streaming down her face the doorbell rang. She tightened her towel and walked to the door, opening it slightly. She looked out to see Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"Kagome, open the door," Sango said, putting her hands on the door making pressure.  
  
"I-I c-can't Sango..."  
  
Inuyasha stepped up and Kagome, a human, covered in bruises and scratches, could not keep her ground against a hanyou. She fell back and landed on her butt, she quickly got up and averted her eyes from them.  
  
"Do you need something?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome...what happened?" Inuyasha asked walking forward in the same way Naraku did. She whimpered slightly backing up. Or rather, limping.  
  
"I can't tell you..." she whispered.  
  
"Kagome, you can tell us," Sango said coming up to her friend.  
  
'How do I get out of this situation?' she thought.  
  
She turned and fled up the stairs. Stupid old house had NO locks on any of the doors except the front and back. Inuyasha sprinted up the stairs after her.  
  
"Shit," she muttered. She was to the end of the hallway when Inuyasha caught her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to a hard chest.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha purred into her ear, "What happened?"  
  
She turned and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I-I can't tell you..." she mumbled, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Yes you can," he said into her hair.  
  
"N-no...you'll get k-killed if I-I tell you," she said. His arms tightened around her waist, as if trying to protect her from something that wasn't there.  
  
"Kagome. I'm hanyou, I won't get killed easily," he said, stroking her hair absent-mindedly. It took his every last once of strength to suppress a growl.  
  
"If you die, promise you'll let me kill you?"  
  
"Promise," he said smiling against her hair.  
  
"Naraku...he-he killed someone and I went to check, but he got home before I could. He killed my mother..." she whispered.  
  
His eyes widened at the mention of Naraku, and he said, "Naraku? He was the one who killed...Kikyou..."  
  
--------- I'm so mad at myself for letting Kikyou be in here. Yeah, she will be. But it WILL stay a Inu/Kag pairing...Gah! Aw well. Nighty Nite people!  
  
Ja!  
  
Nya-chan 


	7. Broken Wings

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N- Like a ton of people are yelling at me for my short chappies...GOMEN! I'll try to make them longer...Yeah and Kikyou wont show up until the next 2 chappies, so enjoy the time you have without her! –dodges thrown objects- Sorry, but every fic has to have a lil drama, ne? Oh yeah, lol, you people are probably wondering what ever happened to Kags moms' body, huh? Well it'll all be explained in this chappie. And! I will try to make my chappies longer, okily doke? Oh yes! If anybody has e-mailed me, my hotmail is not working properly at my moms' house so I can e-mail you back on Wednesday or the weekend. –sigh- Disadvantages of divorced parents, ne? So, I am sorry that I can't e-mail you back quickly... Stinky Document Manager was down! –grumbles- Ah well, enjoy.  
Oyasumi Nasai  
  
Nya-chan  
  
----------It Can't Be So--------Chapter 6-------- Broken Wings-----------  
  
Kagome sighed, watching Sango's hands wind the pearl colored bandages around her foot. She thought back to when Inuyasha said something about Ikiyou ((lol Ikiyou...)) or Kikyou, something of the sort. Shortly after Miroku and his perverted mind came up the stairs, commenting on the position they had been in.  
  
Kagome now had an undesirable hate for Naraku. He killed her mother, and she wanted revenge. Her eyes unwillingly welled up with tears, but she forced them down, vowing never to cry again, no matter what the situation. After they had come back down the stairs to the kitchen, Sango's arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders, the phone rang.  
  
Kagome had limped quickly to the phone, picking it up in a quick jerky movement. It had been Kaede, telling Kagome, after the deepest apologies, that she had to stay with Arisu for another week because her mother had to leave on business. Kagome, not wanting her aunt to get mixed up in this personal hell, told her not to worry and was fairing well, but in truth was shattered.  
  
Kagome was pulled out of her depressing thoughts when Sango said softly, "Kagome, lift you pant legs so I can see the wounds."  
  
"Oh, yes, forgive me Sango-chan I was not paying attention," Kagome said, smiling softly.  
  
"That can be understood Kagome."  
  
Kagome glanced about the room. Inuyasha had his feet propped upon the mahogany coffee table, engrossed in his own thoughts. Miroku leaned against the maroon colored wall, eyes gazing heavenward. She still hadn't explained what happened, but promised to when Sango was done dressing her wounds. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, her heart clenched painfully when she remembered the dangerous words Naraku had spoken.  
  
"If you saw anything Kagome, you better not tell anyone or, I will kill every single, one of your friends, just like I did your mother."  
  
Her mother...she didn't want to lose the only friends she had at the moment just because of her messed up life. She sighed and leaned back further onto the old chair, shifting her legs to a more comfortable position on the small stool beneath them. She clenched her hands into fists when Sango dabbed alcohol onto her cuts, long nails curling into her palm causing blood to trickle down her hands.  
  
Inuyasha looked up sharply at the smell of Kagome's fresh blood, the metallic smell filling his nostrils. He looked to her hands where the said blood was trickling down her palms. He sighed, as of late he hadn't been speaking much, mulling over old memories. Kikyou...he had the chance to go and avenge her death this very moment, but some sense was in that thick skull of his.  
  
At least have a plan of action instead of barging in like a madman. Plus Kagome was in no condition to be left alone. He knew not why he cared so deeply for the human, every time she touched him, even just the slightest brushing of hands, sparked his desire. Shoving those thoughts aside he thought once more of Kikyou, not bothering to meet Kagome's searching gaze.  
  
"Kagome-chan I am done with your wounds," Sango said softly, sitting deftly on the couch. Inuyasha scooted over, allowing Miroku to sit beside Sango, a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Now speak, Kagome-chan," Miroku said looking into her blue-grey orbs. Kagome had an odd feeling that she was being interrogated...  
  
"Well I suppose I should start at the beginning," at their swift nods she continued, "Well, while I was out with friends Naraku killed my mother, shortly after they told me her body was going to be examined and I was to live with a family member. So then I came here, with ba-chan. Just today after Shippou and Kaede left I witnessed Naraku dumping a black body bag into the dumpster that the renovators left, when I was just about to see who or what he had thrown in it, he came home. He didn't see me, but shortly after I had gotten home he came over and told me that he knew I was there. He said...he said that if I told anybody he would kill all of you, just like he did my mother..."  
  
"So you're saying you haven't seen your mothers body since the murder?" Sango inquired.  
  
"Yes, I've no idea if they'll ever send it back...though I've called many times, they said it was government property. My mothers' body...government property..." she said faintly.  
  
"Yes, but Naraku may have very well stolen your mothers' body because he left some faint trace of evidence that could identify him as her killer," Miroku said, glancing at Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
"So, the body he dumped might be my mothers?" she asked, faint traces of hope lacing through her scent. Inuyasha grunted, why give the girl false hopes? It may be some other person; every body knew Naraku was some psycho killer who randomly decided to ruin somebody's life for fun.  
  
"It might, but also might not, we have all, Sango, Inuyasha, and I, lost someone by Naraku, so we all know of his insidious plots," Miroku stated warily.  
  
"You mean, you have all had run ins with Naraku?" she asked, surprise etching her soft features.  
  
"Yes, we follow him, looking for ways to find and kill him.... "  
  
"I see...so how long have you actually been here? You must be new..."  
  
"Only for about 2 months, some mole that we planted in his gang said he would be moving here shortly, so we came as quickly as possible," she said, eyeing Kagome to see how she was reacting.  
  
"So basically, there's a war going on in the streets? People who've lost someone by Naraku are fighting against him?" she asked, looking at the three of them.  
  
"Basically... but Kagome since your aunt shall be gone for a week, I suggest you stay with one of us," Miroku said, wicked gleam in his violet eyes.  
  
"I guess I'll stay with Sango them," Kagome said, grinning when Miroku looked crest-fallen, then added quietly, "Maybe later you guys could tell me what happened to each of you..." Sango stiffened and Miroku's wandering hands stopped an inch from Sango's ass. Inuyasha looked a way, not wanting to tell Kagome of his past lover.  
  
"Or...maybe not..." she said, smiling in understanding. It has been hard to tell them of what had been going on in her life, but, she thought reasonably, let them tell her in their own time.  
  
Sango sighed, bringing a hand through her raven tresses.  
  
"Miroku! You perv!" she yelled, spinning around to Miroku, ready to give him a piece of her mind when...the hot breath of a large youkai coiled around her neck. Sango, spinning around to face Miroku had not noticed the ice youkai, but Miroku did. The ice youkais' clawed hands were just about to rip her soft flesh, but Miroku swapped their places, him getting the brunt of the blow.  
  
((gods I suck at battle scenes))  
  
Sango stared a minute at Miroku...just about to scream in terror at the blood seeping through his kimono, when a large white orb of energy hit the youkai. She turned her head slowly, gazing into Kagome's blue-grey eyes.  
  
Kagome stared at her hand like it grew another finger, the blue hue leaving her hand completely.  
  
"Heh heh.... sorry?" she said looking at the purified demon. Obviously, the group had a few more things to discuss.  
  
Sango looked at the girl, surprise filling her eyes, but worry soon after. She hurried to Miroku, looking down at his still form. She bent to her knees, whispering, "Miroku, get up, please!"  
  
Soon after a loud slap rang through the quiet house, a red faced Miroku grinning like the baka he is.  
  
"Perv!" Sango screeched, her face flushed with embarrassment. Then soon turned to relief as she embraced the man lying upon the olive colored floor. "You idiot, you scared me half to fucking death!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Kagome nudged Inuyasha, saying silently that they should leave the two alone. They strolled out of the room, Kagome glancing at the pile of ashes that used to be a youkai, completely unnoticed by the couple embracing.  
  
Boy, just a month ago she thought it would be strange to eat green beans with sour milk, but this was far fetched. She had been dragged from her normal, usual teenage life into some twisted nightmare.  
  
Kami, what had she done to deserve this?  
  
She gazed heavenward, silently berating lady luck before she turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha? I was wondering what I did just then...kinda scary on my account..." she said plopping down at the kitchen table.  
  
"You're a miko," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"How can I be a miko without being aware?"  
  
"Because your power hadn't been awakened until you basically burnt that youkai to a crisp..." he said, eyes high with amusement, "My guess is that since someone you cared for was in danger, your miko blood reacted by attacking the one who had endangered that person. At least, that's my guess."  
  
Kami-sama, who new Inuyasha had a brain when he wanted one.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands, applauding his speech, "Wow, Inuyasha, the most words I've seen you use!"  
  
"Keh, shut up bitch," he said getting up from his position on the chair to find something to eat.  
  
"Hey, baka, got any ramen?" he asked in his usual gruff tone.  
  
"Um," she thought, tapping her forefinger on her chin, "Yeah, like right in FRONT of you!!"  
  
He looked onto the countertop and saw a package of ramen. He blushed slightly, "Keh!"  
  
((aw, Inu-chan BLUSHING! Now all we need to do is get his shirt off....))  
  
He stood there a few moments, making irritating circling motions with his foot.  
  
"Well! Aren't you going to eat it? Or do you randomly go around asking for ramen and then just stand there like some stupefied baka?" she asked, eyes filled with irritation, following his foot into dizzying circling motions.  
  
"Uh..." he said hesitantly, blushing again, "Uh, um, yeah, well, um, I don't know how to cook...." Fidgeting under her gaze he stared at the white tile floor.  
  
Absently wondering what Miroku and Sango were doing, she got up and took the ramen package.  
  
"Baka," she muttered under her breath towards Inuyasha.  
  
"I heard that, bitch!"  
  
She crossed her arms, package still in hand, saying slowly as if talking to a dull witted child, "Do you want me to cook you this ramen or not? I can easily throw it away," dangling the small package above the trash, making her point clear.  
  
"No! No, okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry! Now cook and don't throw away!" he all but yelled, just as a red faced Sango and a bandaged Miroku walked in. Kagome raised her brows at the couple, Sango blushing when she caught Kagome's inquisitive gaze mouthing, 'I'll tell you later'  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, turning to the stove.  
  
Oh joy, she got to cook for the dog-eared hanyou.  
  
Oh, what great joy she felt today.  
  
Believe me I could have just kept on writing! But if I wrote too much then there'd be nothing for tomorrow, and we wouldn't want that now would we? -- Oh yes, I would also like to state.... DIE KIKYOU! DIE AND STAY DEAD! GO TO HELL, FOR THAT'S WHERE YOU BELONG! Yeah, needed to get that outta my system.... . Anywhoness, if you read spellfire, I'm probably gonna post some chappies tomorrow, okily doke? Yay! –does victory dance- I have over 15 reviews...me so happy! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YOU MAKE MY DAY!  
  
Ja Na!  
Nya-chan (-sama) 


	8. The Oreo, the Floor, and the Game

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N- **Urgh, my compooper won't show italic on , so I just gonna put = = when I write in italics, okily doke? Oh and yes, if ANY of you know where to get Inu cd's PLEASE tell me! I'd die to know! Please! ALSO, I can't e-mail anybody back at moms; I'm grounded for a month, which means no COMPUTER! All of you are probably flipping right now, don't worry I'll sneak on . Yes, yes, evil me, ne? Ah well, I still luv ya! Damn, I suck at keeping promises, so PLEASE forgive me if I say I'm gonna do something and I don't do it. I really am sorry...GOMEN!!!!!!!! –sigh- I hope you guys don't get mad at me if I do something like that...

Ja!

----Nya-chan----

-----Chapter 7------It Can't Be So---------The Oreo, the Floor, and the Game----------

Kagome handed over the steaming bowl of ramen to Inuyasha, pitying the soft noodles. Surely they'd be gone within 10 seconds.

He greedily grabbed the porcelain bowl, golden eyes full of eagerness.

She heard slurping noises as she turned to lean her elbows against the marble countertop.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, shaking her head wearily at the now empty bowl.

'Men,' she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Miroku, I must inquire to your injuries, how are they?" she asked, turning from the hanyou, who was now licking the bottom of the bowl, to Miroku.

"Oh yes, Sango did a **wonderful** job at dressing the wounds," he said, wiggling his brows at Sango.

Sango blushed bright red and mumbled quickly, "Gotta go pee..."

She was soon out the door and down the hallway. Kagome sighed, walking over to the bowl that Inuyasha was **still** licking, snatching it out of his hands.

"Hey, bitch! My food!" the half dog demon yelled.

"Unless you intend to lick the paint of the bowl, then I'm taking it," she said, adding as an afterthought, "Besides, we really need to talk." She walked to the sink, placing it in the basin. She heaved a sigh and sat unceremoniously at the big table.

"What now wench?" Inuyasha asked, raising his brows.

"Kagome, my dear lady, I also must inquire to which this meeting shall be about," Miroku said, giving her a charming grin. Kagome grimaced at the two and spoke.

"Well, its not an every day thing when I start blasting people with my hand, now is it?"

"Oh yes, that. Well, I suppose Inuyasha already told you about that...or were you two doing something else while I was with Sango?" he said, glancing between the two.

"You Perv! Ugh! Just explain how I can control my powers! Nothing perverted please..." Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha had his hands over his ears, "God bitch! Deafen me!"

"Oh yeah, the ears...?" Kagome said tracing circle patterns with her finger on the table, opening her mouth to ask him something. Inuyasha could just see it coming, 'Can I pet your ears?'

"No!"

"What! How do you even know what I was gonna ask!?"

Kagome huffed and stomped to the door. "If you need me I'll be in the living room!" She stormed out, slamming the kitchen door in the process.

"Smooth move," Miroku said sarcastically.

"Shut up, monk," Inuyasha said, bopping Miroku upside the head.

-.-Kagome and Sango-.-

Kagome grinned wryly as she sat on the couch with Sango. (you didn't expect her to stay in the bathroom that long, did ya?)

"Oh, Sango..." she said softly.

"...What..."

Kagome turned quickly and grasped Sango's hands, "Omigoshyougoddatellmewhathappened!"

"Omee god a lime hatened? What?" Sango said, confusion dancing in her black eyes.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "No, what happened? With you and the guy with the skin and the hair," she said, making strange hand gestures. (Courtesy of Theenie-chan, I don't own that, Theenie does!!)

"You mean Miroku?"

"YES!" she said dramatically.

Sango blushed and turned away, putting her hands to her face.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Ano..."

"YES!"

"Alright! WE KISSED!" she yelled.

-.-With Inuyasha and Miroku-.-

MUFFLED SHOUT

"Maybe we should check on them..." Miroku said glancing at the door.

"Oh no, I heard EXACTLY what they said," Inuyasha said grinning evilly.

Miroku gulped, eyes filling with fear.

-.-Sango and Kagome-.-

Kagome was shaking uncontrollably and biting her lip to suppress laughter.

"Kagome? Aren't you gonna say something?" Sango asked.

That did it, she fell to the floor clutching her stomach and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh...Sango..." she wheezed, trying to control the laughter.

Sango stood up and stomped off, walking to the porch. Miroku was already there, arms crossed and a slight blush staining his cheeks.

-.-

Kagome stood up, still giggling and walked to the kitchen. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, opening the door to see a laughing Inuyasha, banging his head on the table.

"Inuyasha? What'd you say to Miroku?" Kagome asked, raising her brows.

He looked up and shook his head, "Nothing."

She walked to the cabinet, bopping him on the head as she past.

"Ow, wench!" Inuyasha whined.

"And you're supposed to be half-demon?"

"Humph! Shut up."

She shook her head and got out the Oreo's.

Inuyasha followed the package with his eyes, drooling.

"You could just ask Inu-chan!" she said, grinning when he blushed.

"I am NOT Inu-chan Inu-kun or Inu! It's Inuyasha, ok?"

"Sure, Inu-chan."

He growled and snatched the cookies out of her hand. He smirked at her, "Oh sorry, were these yours?"

"Inuyasha..." she growled dangerously. He wasn't surprised when she put her hands on her hips, but when she LUNGED at him, he wasn't prepared.

They toppled to the floor, Inuyasha grunting at the weight on his torso. His eyebrow twitched, damnit how did he get into these situations?

"Get off me bitch!" he growled.

"Give me the cookies!"

"No!" he said holding the cookies above his head. He rolled her off him and stood up, waving the cookies around in the air. She scrambled up and jumped for the cookies.

"No fair! I'm short!" she yelled

"So?" he said shrugging.

"Sit!"

Pause.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well it worked last time..."

"Whatever...you still don't get the cookies!"

"Humph! Fine, be that way," she said turning on her heel to the cabinet again. She opened it and grabbed a bag of Fritos. She grinned at him, "Fine have my cookies, I'll just have Fritos!"

Just as she and Inuyasha wee sitting down Miroku and Sango walked in.

Kagome rose her brows for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Well I think we should get going," Miroku said smiling at them.

"Well...um, I wanted to talk to you guys about that..." Kagome said, shifting her gaze to the floor.

"Yes?"

"Alright, what if Naraku attacks while you're sleeping...soo I was wondering if we could all sleep at one house tonight..."

Miroku shrugged looking at Sango and Inuyasha.

"Well! I know if something happens we can always call the police but-"

"No we can't. Naraku has people stationed in the police, how do you think he would have gotten your moms body?"

"Okay...well all the more reason to stay together!" she said, giving them a lopsided grin.

"Okay...but which house?"

"Not here, he is my next door neighbor you know..."

"Well, that way we can keep an eye on him if we stay here." Inuyasha said.

"I guess it's settled, we'll stay here tonight," Sango said smiling at them.

"First to the living room gets to choose the movie!" Kagome yelled, darting out of the kitchen, Sango right behind her.

Miroku and Inuyasha shook their head and began WALKING to the living room.

Well, I could've written more, but I decided not to, eh? Alrighty, I'm already working on the next chappie, which will be, 'Don't Turn Off The Light'

Ja!

Nya-chan


	9. Don't Turn Off The Light

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N READ PLEASE!- **Alrighty, I just wanted to thank, **every reviewer**! You guys are the ones who inspire me to keep working on my fics, and for that I love you all! **Thank you so so much**! I never even expected this story to exceed 15 reviews. Once again thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

(also! Please tell me if my writing is sloppy, because I'll fix anything and everything to help my readers get a clearer view at what I'm writing, so **please** tell me if I'm sloppy.)

Oyasumi Nasai

Nya

----It Can't Be So------Chapter 8---------Don't Turn Off The Light-------

In a small hut at the corner of a dark looming forest, a voice hissed, "Perfect they're all in one place..."

A menacing aura surrounded the dark figure, strange black mist swirling gravely around him.

"Tonight'sss the night they die..."

Kagome tapped her finger impatiently on the kitchen counter, watching the neon numbers on the microwave slowly count down to zero.

'Miko powers...what if I can't control them? What if I accidentally purify Inuyasha? What if-' she was jolted out of her thoughts as the microwave dinged loudly. She cursed silently, opening the microwave door and giving an exasperated sigh at the burnt popcorn.

'I warned them...' she thought, pulling a moss-green bowl out of one of the cupboards.

"She burnt the popcorn, that baka," Inuyasha mumbled, eyes still glued to the t.v.

"How do ya know?" Miroku asked, tearing his gaze away from the screen to the hanyou that was currently occupying the couch with Sango. (after of course being told not to sit anywhere near the girls that night.)

Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger to his nose, his other hand feeling around the nightstand for the skittles. Miroku nodded dumbly, eyes locked to the television once again. Sango shushed them loudly, murmuring something incoherently. Kagome walked in placing the charred popcorn on the coffee table, shaking her head sadly at them.

"Honestly, I can't believe this! You go around fighting demons and you're hooked to...veggie tales..."

She gave an exasperated sigh when none of the veggie-hooked people answered her. She looked around the room, taking in the HUGE mess they had made. Candy wrappers were heaped in large piles near all of them, some random veggie tales' videos strewn about the room.

'Honestly...VEGGIE TALES for gods sake!'

She flopped on the couch in between Inuyasha and Sango, looking to the t.v.

'Oh god...not the TOMATOES!'

After five grueling hours of veggie tales, Kagome finally began to sway in the upright position she was on the couch. Fighting to keep her eyes open she looked around through half-lidded eyes. Inuyasha was sleeping, as well as Miroku, and Sango was asleep at the foot of the recliner, head resting on the edge of the chair, one hand wrapped around his leg like it was a teddy bear.

Kagome grinned; she couldn't wait to see the reaction they had when they noticed they're sleeping position. Sango had gotten up from the couch to let Kagome lay out more, sitting on the floor by the Miroku's chair...thank Kami-sama he had been asleep. Inuyasha was at the other side of the couch, head lain back against the cushions, arms sprawled about. She smiled at the oddly peaceful look on his face, wishing she had a camera...

'What are you dreaming of, Inuyasha?' she asked silently, picking up the remote control and turning off the t.v., leaving only the small lamp for light. Strange shadows cast around the room...places where shadows weren't supposed to be... There was one lone shadow, the silhouette of a man. Problem was...there was no man. She put a hand over mouth and scooted closer to Inuyasha.

'Maybe it hasn't seen me yet...'

She finally hit a muscular arm, which she frantically held onto.

She felt the arm pull her onto his lap and they circled her small frame, making her feel oddly protected. She heard his voice close to her ear, sending electric shivers down her spine.

"It feeds off fear, it's a shadow demon. Don't be afraid and be very quiet," he purred quietly, running a clawed hand through her hair. She relaxed slightly, burying her face in his chest.

Inuyasha watched the shadow demon creep about the room, finally veering off towards the kitchen. He picked up an M&M's wrapper, crumpled it up, and threw it at Miroku. He sat up quickly eyes darting about the room, finally landing on the hanyou and miko. His mouth opened to say something, but Inuyasha cut him off quickly by shaking his head, holding a finger to his mouth. Inuyasha gestured around the room, silently telling him to search it with his holy powers.

Miroku closed his eyes, expanding his aura to see if he sensed any presences. He felt a dark aura suddenly spike and he instantly recognized it.

Shadow demon.

The only way to kill them was using a VERY powerful aura. The reason? You can't touch them. They were shadows, you can't touch shadows therefore it would be a battle of the auras, whoever had the most powerful aura won.

He looked around to find Sango, eyes widening to see her clinging to his leg like a lifeline. He shook his legs and she immediately sat up, looking around inquisitively. Miroku leaned down to her ear, whispering, "There's a shadow demon here...oh and you can let go of my leg now...or if you prefer you can keep it there," he wiggled his brows at her blush and she let the appendage go like it was dripping with acid.

Miroku then looked up, his face suddenly serious. He looked at Sango's aura and compared it to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's was the most powerful out of the two and then he looked to Kagome. His eyes widened to saucers as he looked at the sheer size of her aura.

'Holy flying pigs...'

He saw her aura swirl and slowly connect with Inuyasha's; it was like it was trying to protect him. Miroku caught Inuyasha's attention and nodded his head at Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head quickly, glaring at Miroku. Miroku shrugged and mouthed, 'She has to.'

Inuyasha sighed and lowered his mouth to Kagome's ear.

"Kagome, you have to expand your aura and purify the demon."

She looked up sharply," How the hell do I 'expand' my aura?"

'Well, only one way to do this...sorry Kagome...' he thought, smirking evilly.

"You're weak Kagome, you probably don't even know how to swing your fist," he growled lowly.

Her aura spiked immediately, eyes flaming with anger. He grinned, it worked.

"Well, excuse me Inuyasha," she whispered fiercely ," I haven't even-"she gasped in shock as something dark hit her, she panted heavily, pushing on her aura. It expanded and she felt the dark slowly fade into light.

Inuyasha watched as she began to pant heavily, hands clutched at his sides. He wanted to help her, but that would only worsen the effect of having your personal aura hit with a SHADOW.

Kagome wiped perspiration from her brow, unconsciously leaking more power into her aura.

'So THAT'S what he meant.'

Inuyasha suddenly felt warm and relaxed, like he was being embraced softly. His eyes drooped and he fought to not totally relax into the sensation. Kagome shifted on his lap, making him realize it was her. Her aura was so strong it got through his own, making him feel warm and fuzzy.

Kagome felt the darkness disappear completely and she collapsed backwards into Inuyasha, who looked oddly relaxed. She felt exhausted and closed her eyes as strong arms encircled her. She was warm, comfy, and with Inuyasha, who wouldn't fall asleep?

Inuyasha finally gave up fighting the aura and closed his eyes, relishing the feelings. He heard Miroku and Sango whisper something and come closer, but it didn't matter, he felt tired all of a sudden, and slipped into a deep sleep.

His last thought was ,'Why isn't her aura retracting...it shouldn't still be here...'

A/N- DON'T KILL ME! I didn't mean to not update for so long...it was cause my Moms' friend was robbed and raped, so we were with her a lot of the time. She has a fear of the dark AND men now...I don't think she'll trust one again. Hn...next chappie will tell ya who the 'dark figure is' NO it is not Naraku or the shadow demon from before...-cackles evilly- You'll have to wait!

Oyasumi Nasai,

Nya


	10. Go To Hell Kikyou!

Disclaimer- the chances of me owning Inuyasha are the chances of Sesshoumaru winning a gold medal on the pommel horse in Athens.

A/N- Hello again, I thank you all for the reviews! No they haven't found out who raped my moms friend, but we are waiting for lab results, so hopefully we will soon.

Nya

-.-Chapter 10-.-

-.-It Can't Be So-.-

-.-Go to Hell Kikyou!-.-

Inuyasha cracked open an eye and peered around the dark room. He glanced down, smiling lightly at the girl currently occupying his lap. He hooked his arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style, setting her on the couch gently. He stood, glaring at his kneecaps when they popped loudly. Inuyasha stretched his arms way over his head, yawning, before padding quietly to the kitchen.

He stepped over a mountain of candy wrappers, tripping on a veggie tales movie. Finally, after trekking through the living room, he made it to the kitchen. He gave a loud burp, walking to the sink. He took a small glass cup from the cupboard, turning on the sink. He looked out the window, impatiently waiting for the glass to fill up.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he dropped the cup into the sink, rubbing his eyes vigorously with his fists. He took another look...nope it was real. It really was someone. Someone named...

...Kikyou...

Inuyasha didn't bother turning off the sink before sprinting out the front door to the field in front of Kagome's house. Pale moonlight washed over her skin, making her look exotic and stunning. He stopped about 5 feet away from her, eyes pained. His jaw tightened, as he looked Kikyou in the eye. (it was REALLY hard for me to write this chapter...)

"I thought you were dead, Kikyou?" he murmured, voice strained.

"Do...you want me to be dead Inuyasha? Are you going to kill me **again**?"

"W-what? I never killed you!" he yelled, closing the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the –supposedly-dead-miko-

He lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, saying into her ear, "Why would I kill you? I love you! You were the one who cheated on me with Naraku..."

"Oh, Inuyasha..." she whispered, pulling head down to the crook of her neck so he wouldn't see the cruel smirk that twisted her lips.

-.-

Kagome woke with a jolt, frantically looking about the dark room. Something very dark was here, an unfamiliar feeling tugging in the pit of her stomach. She registered Inuyasha was not with her, in seconds she was up and running to the kitchen to see if he was there. She glanced about the small room; seeing the faucet was still on she turned it off quickly before jogging to the front door. She slowly opened the door, fearing what she might see.

Her brows scrunched together at the scene, sorrow-filled look in her eyes. There stood Inuyasha, arms wrapped about another woman, head nuzzled into her neck. She shook her head, murmuring, "Get it together girl...he was never yours..."

She silently moved closer, ducking behind a small bush at the edge of the clearing. She leaned her back against the spiky bristles, not really caring if she got cut. She strained her ears, listening to the quiet voices.

"I love you Kikyou...where did you go...why did you leave me..." Inuyasha kept whispering.

'God Sango, you thought you had guy-problems,' she thought of her friend who was currently sharing the recliner with Miroku.

"I love you too...I wish I hadn't left you..." Kikyou murmured back.

"I'm sorry...I promise I won't let you go again."

Kagome clamped her hands over her ears, darting from the bush back to the house. She had heard enough; Inuyasha's words repeatedly ran through her head. '**I love you Kikyou...where did you go...why did you leave me...I promise I won't let you go again.' **

The volume level in her head was starting to become unbearable, she pressed her back against the hallway wall, eyes tightly shut, hands clamped firmly over her ears. She sank to the floor, tears starting to form in her closed eyes, running down her cheeks like rapid rivers.

'Oh...Inuyasha...what have you done?'

-. -

Kikyou had saw Kagome happen upon the scene, and her smirk only grew.

'This will most definitely shatter her puny heart,' she thought wickedly, pushing Inuyasha from her.

"Remember this Inuyasha, you belong to me and no one else, I will NOT share you," she stated firmly as she disappeared, just like a ghost. (is she aloud to do that?)

"Wait! KIKYOU!" Inuyasha yelled, tempted to run after her. He stopped in mid pursuit, turning to the house. The scent of salt water and vanilla lavender wafted towards his nose and he closed his eyes, silently praying Kagome hadn't saw that.

He walked to the house slowly, the scent getting stronger and stronger.

-.-

Kagome sensed him coming, and she quickly stood. She looked at her 'injured' foot with wide, puffy red eyes. It was healed...totally healed...

She shook her head, no time to think about that! She ran to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes vigorously. ...That just made them redder. She was growling and shaking her fist at the mirror when...Inuyasha walked in.

"Oh, crud," she whispered vehemently. Kagome began to see the images of Inuyasha and...who was it again? Oh yes, Kikyou...he had mentioned that twice. Supposedly she was dead...what the hell? Her life was just so confusing.

She sighed, the number one name she hated now was...Kikyou...

"Kagome why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Um...I just kind of sneezed you know and ...erm...tears flew out...and my nose hurt...uhm...yeah. I...er...sneezed..."

Kagome's eyes were averted to the floor, her hands wringing nervously. Inuyasha looked at her sternly.

"You don't have to lie, wench, you spied on me!"

Kagome was furious, she looked up sharply, glaring hard at Inuyasha, "YOU were the one with that supposedly DEAD bitch! She should be in HELL not HERE!"

Inuyasha looked away, "I'm sorry Kagome...but I can't forget Kikyou..."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Kagome swallowed the lump that had just formed in her throat. 'He-he can't forget...Kikyou...there's no room in his heart for me...why would there be...' More tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

The yelling of two people and a slap interrupted Kagome from speaking. She glanced in the mirror, seeing that it looked like nothing more that allergies, she brushed past Inuyasha.

"Well obviously Miroku and Sango woke up," Kagome stated wryly.

Inuyasha new she was sad and angry with him. He didn't know exactly **how** he knew, he just...felt it. It saddened him that Kagome was in pain because of him, but what about Kikyou? When Kikyou was holding him...he had wished it were Kagome. What had gotten into him? Kikyou was his first and only love!

...But then, why did it sadden him to know if he was with Kikyou he could never be with Kagome?

-.-

Kagome just remembered something. Her wounds...they had just magically healed...

She sat on the small couch, glancing at the time.

2:32 a.m.

Still early.

"Miroku! Come here a second," Kagome said, unraveling the pearly white bandage on her ankle.

"Kagome! Don't take that off it will take at least...4 days...to heal?" Sango said, staring at the now healed foot.

"Ah," Miroku said, "Your miko powers are manifesting! That's fabulous."

"Uhm.... are you so sure?"

Miroku was about to say something when...the front door banged open and Kaede appeared in the entryway.

'Oh shit...'

"Um..."Inuyasha said intelligently from the bathroom door.

Kaede looked around the room asking sweetly, "Dear Kagome. WHO ARE THOSE TWO MEN! I TOLD YOU NO SLEEPING WITH ANYBODY TILL YOUR EIGHTEEN! Oh, hello Sango."

Kagome reddened, Miroku wiggled his brows, Inuyasha face vaulted, and Sango sweat-dropped.

"Ba-chan...these are FRIENDS from school and why are you home so early? I thought you said a week, not 6 hours. Plus its 2:00 in the morning," Kagome said meekly, ready to dive face first out the window.

"You have some explaining to do young lady," Kaede said, gesturing for them to sit in the kitchen.

'Oh...joy...'

-.-

Kikyou only had to walk one house over to speak to Naraku. She opened the door into the kitchen, glaring soundlessly at the hanyou before her.

"I have done what you asked, now let my soul catchers go."

"Hmm..." Naraku hummed, snapping his fingers.

A mass of soul catchers burst out of the basement door, hissing at Naraku as they passed him. The soul catchers wrapped around Kikyou, flying her out of there as soon as possible.

'Hn, how annoying.'

-. -

Kagome sighed; she'd have to tell her aunt. She didn't believe the evil chickens invading earth and Inuyasha and Miroku were protecting them...or the one about garbage cans being involved with the bunnies, squirrels, monkeys, aliens, and WB frog. (do they even **have** WB in Japan?)

"Aargh, ba-chan! I don't want you to be hurt..."

"I am 62, I can handle myself, now EXPLAIN!"

Kagome sighed and poured her aunt more tea.

"Get comfy, ba-chan, it's a long story and it began with my mothers death..."

-.-.

Naraku knew he could not stand up against two mikos, a demon exterminator, a monk with a hole in his hand, and a very bad-tempered hanyou at once.

'Hm...what to do...' he thought, tapping a clawed finger on his chin.

A smirk formed on his lips, red eyed glowing brighter than before.

"Ah...so that's what I'll do," he murmured, picking up a small dagger that was lying on the table.

He raised the dagger above his arm...

(oh yes...I am evil today...)

-.-

Pale torchlight illuminated the stark figure in the hut.

"Another miko? Perhapss I ssshould wait..."

'One more night, that isss all you get...Inuyasha...'

He turned, "Yesss, this Mukadejourou will kill them!" (Mukadejourou is the centipede demon from the first episode)

-.-

I was going to write more but I'm having...family problems. Sorry...

Nya


End file.
